


happy 4/13

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 413, Celebrations, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Today, 4/13, just felt like something needed to be celebrated.[HAPPY HOMESTUCK DAY!]
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	happy 4/13

Dave blew up the last of the balloons, and let it flew into the air. It was a green one, and it mingled on the ceiling with the other green, and well as red balloons. The colors symbolizing beta and alpha, not that he knew that. He, along with anyone else, didn’t actually know what they were celebrating today. Today, 4/13, just felt like something needed to be celebrated.

Sure, it was John’s birthday too, but his celebration would start at 6 pm, now it was morning. Until John’s birthday party, they were actually celebrating something else, completely out of their control. It just felt wrong to  _ not  _ celebrate.

It felt like such an important date, and parts of them knew exactly what the celebration needed for some reason, even though they themselves didn’t get it.

The celebration felt like it was about them, as well as something more. Like a sort of community they would never comprehend, even as gods.

“John’s how’s the cake going?”

“It’s done!” he said, rolling it in. It was several layers tall, and on the top was the number 413 in green, and on several of the layers were both the sburb alpha, sburb beta, and sgrub beta logos. “Right now I’m so glad dad taught me how to bake back in the days, even if it was annoying to always have baked goods in the house.”

Dave nodded.

“It is a neat fucking cake, good job dude. You’re the best boyfriend ever. Everyone’s gonna love the 4/13 cake so much. This just feels, so right. Like we’re satisfying so many people we don’t even know about. This day has this weird meaning to it, I can feel it in the air.”

“Yeah, I love it. This is gonna be the best party ever, and after the party, it’s time to celebrate  _ my  _ birthday.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


End file.
